deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken TV series
Dit is een lijst van compleet bekeken TV series. Notitie: Miniseries staan bij zowel Amerikaanse series als Nederlandse series. Series waar ik al ver ben Amerikaanse TV series *'Arrow' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'Atlantis' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Better Call Saul' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Criminal Minds' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'CSI: New York' (tot seizoen 8 gezien) *'Daredevil' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Fargo' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Fear the Walking Dead' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Grey's Anatomy' (tot seizoen 5 gezien) *'Hawaii Five-O' (tot seizoen 7 gezien) *'Homeland' (tot seizoen 6 gezien) *'Legends of Tommorow' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Lie to Me' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Longmire' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Orange is the New Black' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Ray Donovan' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'NCIS' (tot seizoen 8 gezien) *'NCIS: Los Angeles' (tot seizoen 7 gezien) *'The Blacklist' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'The Flash' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'The Walking Dead' (tot seizoen 9 gezien) *'True Detective' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Vikings' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) Nederlandse TV series *'Dokter Tinus' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) *'Heer en Meester' (tot seizoen 1 gezien) *'Flikken Maastricht' (tot seizoen 13 gezien) *'Nieuwe Buren' (tot seizoen 2 gezien) *'Van God Los' (tot seizoen 3 gezien) BBC TV series *'Death in Paradise' (tot seizoen 7 gezien) *'Sherlock' (tot seizoen 4 gezien) Opkomende series (nog niet gezien) Van mezelf *'Dracula: The Animated Series' *House *In Therapie *The Unit Van mijn zus *'Floor Faber' *'Hard Tegen Hard' Van mijn moeder *Little House On a Prairie *McCloud's Daughters Series die klaar zijn die ik nog moet afzien (opkomende TV series) Elke TV serie die af is, wordt verwijderd uit deze lijst. Dit geld alleen voor TV series die niet doorlopen. *Atlantis (op de helft) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (seizoen 1, 2 en 12 zijn afgekeken) *CSI: New York (seizoen 1-6 zijn afgekeken) *Desperate Housewives (seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken) *Dirty Pair (momenteel aan het kijken) *Dracula: The Animated Series *Homeland (seizoen 1-6 zijn afgekeken) (ruim over de helft) *Hostages (momenteel aan het kijken) *In Therapie *Kiddy GiRL-AND (momenteel aan het kijken) *Kung Fu Panda: Legend of Awesomeness *Life (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Lipstick Jungle (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) (het laatste seizoen nog kijken) *Six Feet Under *Smallville *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (seizoen 1-4 zijn afgekeken) (ruim over de helft) *The Amazing Spiez *The 4400 (seizoen 1 en 2 zijn afgekeken) *The Shield (seizoen 1 is afgekeken) *The Unit *Totally Spies! (ruim over de helft) *Twin Peaks (2017) *Van God Los (ruim over de helft) Amerikaanse TV series *'Alcatraz': Finished *'Almost Human': Finished *'Bad Judge': Finished *'Band of Brothers': Finished *'Black Sails': Finished *'Breaking Bad': Finished *'Breakout Kings': Finished *'Camelot': Finished *'Castle': Finished *'Crossbones': Finished *'CSI: Miami': Finished *'Dexter': Finished *'Dracula (TV series)': Finished *'FlashForward': Finished *'FlashPoint': Finished *'Fringe': Finished *'Game of Thrones': Finished *'Glee': Finished *'Haven': Finished *'Hidden Palms': Finished *'House of Cards (US series)': Finished *'Into The West': Finished *'Last Resort': Finished *'Lost': Finished *'Nikita': Finished *'Once Upon a Time': Finished *'Penny Dreadful': Finished *'Person of Interest': Finished *'Prison Break': Finished *'Revenge': Finished *'Revolution (TV series)': Finished *'Rome': Finished *'Spartacus (TV series)': Finished *'Terra Nova': Finished *'Touch': Finished *'The Event': Finished *'The Following': Finished *'The Mentalist': Finished *'The Pacific': Finished *'24': Finished *'24: Legacy': Finished *'Twin Peaks': Finished *'Under The Dome': Finished *'V (1983)': Finished Miniseries *'Earthsea': Finished *'Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn': Finished *'Nightwing: The Series': Finished Amerikaanse animatie series *'Pokémon Generations': Finished Japanse animatie series *'Medabots': Finished *'Pokémon: The Origins': Finished Nederlandse TV series *'All Stars': Finished *'Anne+': Finished *'Baantjer': Finished *'Bernard, Schavuit van Oranje': Finished *'Celblok H': Finished *'De Deal': Finished *'De Man met de Hamer': Finished *'De Ontmaskering van de Vastgoedfraude': Finished *'Doris': Finished *'Floris': Finished *'Freddy, Leven in de Brouwerij': Finished *'Hoe Duur Was de Suiker (serie)': Finished *'Johan: Logisch Is Anders': Finished *'Lijn 32': Finished *'Medea': Finished *'Oorlogswinter (VARA)': Finished *'Overspel': Finished *'Penoza': Finished *'Ramses': Finished *'Rechercheur Ria': Finished *'Seinpost Den Haag': Finished *'Smeris': Finished *'Van Gogh, een Huis voor Vincent': Finished *'Zwarte Tulp': Finished Verenigd Koninkrijk series *'Broadchurch': Finished *'Downton Abbey': Finished *'Fleming: The Man That Would Be Bond': Finished *'House of Cards (UK series)': Finished *'The Adventures of Merlin': Finished Spinn-off series *'24: Conspiracy': Finished *'24: The Rookie': Finished Zweedse/Deense series *'The Killing': Finished Italiaanse series *'The Young Pope': Finished Australische series *'Secrets and Lies': Finished Web series *'Black Archaeologist': Finished *'Flock (2011)': Finished *'Scissr: A Lesbian Web Series': Finished *'The Confession': Finished Zie ook *User:Station7/Lijst van mijn compleet bekeken TV series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken anime shorts *User:Station7/List of series I'm watching and to be seen - Kopie voor printer *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken film series *User:Station7/Lijst van compleet bekeken documentaire series